


Sweetheart

by FlyMeAway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fashion Review, First Time, Magical Lydia Martin, Mild D/s, Season/Series 03, Smut
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeAway/pseuds/FlyMeAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenging element.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Tons of Smut. Post 3.08 - no spoilers from there, only speculations.

  
לידיה מגלגלת את עיניה, "את לא אמיתית." 

קורה מרימה את ראשה ממתחת לחצאית המיני שלה, וזוקפת גבה בדרך המרשימה הזאת שלה בעודה מייצבת את ידיה על השולחן המורה משני צידי מותניה של לידיה. השיער המושלם-תמיד שלה פרוע כעת, ולידיה אינה יכולה שלא לחוש סיפוק. "מה?"

"את ממפה אותי מעל לתחתונים? אף אחד לא לימד אותך כלום?" לידיה מניפה את עצמה למצב ישיבה, זורקת רגל אחת מעל לכתפה של קורה, עקבו החד של מגף המעצבים שלה ננעץ בבשרה. זה בסדר, היא תתרפא. 

קורה שולחת לה מבט שלידיה למדה מהר מאוד להכיר כ"מה לעזאזל לא בסדר איתך", אם כי היא בכל זאת ממשיכה בשלה: דוחפת יד אחת מתחת לחולצה המכופתרת של לידיה, מלטפת את בטנה ואז חופנת את השד השמאלי שלה. ישנו צל של ציפורניים לא אנושיות הקורעות את בד החזיה האהובה עליה, ולידיה מחליטה שאשת הזאב הולכת לשלם על זה.

הן בבית הספר בשעה מאוחרת של הלילה, או מוקדמת של הבוקר, תלוי איך מסתכלים על זה – וזה לא מסוכן, לא בדיוק, אבל ישנו אלמנט מאתגר. בכלל, נדמה שקורה עצמה מכילה אלמנט מאתגר; עבר מסתורי ומבטים לא קריאים, הומור יבש ואגביות טבעית. לידיה מסוקרנת, חרמנית ובעיקר משועממת, וקורה יודעת איך לנשק בחורה, איטי ועמוק ומשאיר טעם של עוד. היא חשבה על בחורות בעבר, אבל מעולם לא היה אכפת לה מדי על מנת לנסות להתקרב למישהי מספיק. אליסון הייתה חברה טובה, כמעט אחות אחרי כל מה שעברו ביחד, ובכלל, היא הייתה טובת לב מדי על מנת להיהרס תחת מגעה של לידיה. 

ואז האחות האובדת של דרק הייל הגיעה לעיר, התחברה באופן כמעט מעורר חשד לסטיילס ורכשה את אמונו של סקוט מספיק על מנת להלחם לצידם בדארואידים אפלים ובלהקת אלפות. מספיק על מנת לעזור להם לנצח. היא תקפה את גברת בלייק כשזו ניסתה לחנוק את לידיה, יצאה לקרב עם התאומים כשדם ניתז על לחיה וחיוך קטן ומטורף, מסופק. אז נכון, הם בילו הרבה ביחד בחודשים האחרונים, היא סטיילס וקורה – לפעמים נדמה שהם היו היחידים שהיו חכמים מספיק לא להשאיר דברים כפי שהם ולא לפעול בטקטיקת דרק המפורסמת של "להלחם ולהפסיד באופן מביך". אבל היא לא הפנימה עד לרגע זה ששתיהן הגיעו לרמת "הצלת חיים" במערבת היחסים שלהם; זה היה שלב מתקדם יותר מהחלפות הערות סרקסטיות מעל ללוח סיאנס. 

אם כי זה לא צריך להיות מפתיע בהתחשב בדרך בה השגרה שלהם התנהלה בשנה האחרונה.

היא לא מפתחת רגשות או משהו, היא מחבבת את קורה מספיק בשביל לסמוך עליה, ולא מספיק בשביל שמה שקורה כאן יהפוך למשהו הרה משמעות. המינון הנכון. 

בימים אלו, אליסון זוכה לזיין שני בחורים בו-זמנית ודרק וסטיילס בסופו של דבר יגיעו לשלב הסקס הלוהט אחרי כל המריבות שהם מנהלים לאחרונה (המשחק המקדים הארוך והמסתכל ביותר של העשור, למען השם. לידיה שמה כסף על זה שהם ימשיכו להתווכח גם בזמן שהם במיטה). אז גם ללידיה מותר ליהנות. וחוץ מזה, קורה מנשקת הרבה יותר טוב מאיידן ומג'קסון ביחד.

כריות אצבעותיה של קורה מוצאות פיטמה ולידיה נאנקת, מושכת את הבחורה השניה אליה על מנת להניח את שפתיה על העור הרגיש של גרונה, הרגל שלה נמחצת בין שתיהן וזה לא בדיוק נוח, אם כי זה מוצא חן בעיניה, הדרך בה קורה מתפעלת את גופה. ישבנה נגרר אחורה והן מעיפות ערימת מבחנים בדוקים מהשולחן, מגחכות זו לזו בתגובה.

קורה מדברת היישר אל אוזנה, אוויר חם ומילים מלטפות, מגרות, "את אוהבת להרוס רכוש בית ספר, אה? אני צריכה לדאוג?" 

"בית הספר משעמם, אני הופכת אותו למעניין." היא מברישה את אצבעותיה בשיערה החלק של קורה, ולוכדת את שפתיה בנשיקה שמותירה את שתיהן מתנשמות. "איך זה שאת עדיין לבושה? לא הבהרתי את הכוונות שלי טוב מספיק?" 

קורה מושכת בכתפיה, "אני לא לומדת כאן, אז לא באמת אכפת לי." היא טורחת לציין, ואז היא מתרחקת מלידיה, פושטת את חולצתה במהירות וחושפת חזיית ספורט שחורה ומכוערת. צפוי למדי. כשזו מצטרפת לחולצה הזרוקה על הרצפה, לידיה נושכת את שפתיה בעניין. הליפסטיק שלה מעטר את צווארה של קורה לאורו הצהבהב של כיתת הכימיה – דרכה המיוחדת של לידיה לסמן אדם זאב (סימני מציצה הם חסרי תועלת עם יכולת הריפוי המזורגגת שלהן). הפיטמות של קורה חומות וזקורות, בולטות כנגד העור החלבי שלה, והיא רוצה ללכלך אותן בורוד מנצנץ גם כן.

היא נוקשת בעקביה על העץ של רגל השולחן בחוסר סבלנות, "נו כבר, חשבתי שאנשי זאב יותר יעילים מזה."

קורה שולחת לה מבט מעוצבן בזמן שהיא משתחררת מהג'ינס שלה (התחתונים שלה משעממים גם כן. אלוהים ישמור, לידיה צריכה לקחת אותה לויקטוריה סיקרט. היא זקוקה לתחרה בדחיפות. וביריות. הו כן, ביריות יהוו תוספת נחמדה). היא מתקדמת לעברה של של לידיה, שחולצתה אולי מקומטת וחזייתה קרועה קלות, אך היא עדיין לבושה הרבה יותר מהבחורה שמולה. זה מרגיש כמו יתרון, ולידיה אוהבת את זה. 

קורה מבחינה בזה גם כן, "אני חשה בחוסר שיוון."

"את מבריקה היום, הייל." 

"חשבתי שאת הגאון בחדר." 

לידיה מחייכת בזחיחות, כשקורה מתקרבת היא זוכה לחפון את אצבעותיה סביב השדיים שלה, הם רכים וקצת יותר גדולים משלה, וזה מרגיש מוכר אך שונה. היא לוחצת קצת יותר חזק מכפי שהיא הייתה מעדיפה אם היה מדובר בחזה שלה, אבל קורה פוערת את פיה סביב גניחה שקטה שמסמנת ללידיה שהיא דווקא מרוצה. "את עדיין לובשת תחתונים."

"גאון," קורה ממלמלת בין התנשפויות. "החלטתי להעניק לך את העונג."

"נימוסי מצידך." לידיה מושכת אותה אליה לנשיקה נוספת. קורה מלקקת את תוך פיה וזה הרבה יותר נואש עכשיו. הן נכרכות זו סביב זו – רגליה של לידיה סביב מותניה וידיה של קורה סביב צווארה – ולידיה דוחפת את אצבעותיה מתחת לבד התחתונים שלה, משחילה אותן בין השפתיים של הכוס שלה ומוצאת את הדגדגן. היא לוחצת, אך לא מספקת תזוזה. היא כל-כך רטובה. "כמה חזק אני צריכה לזיין אותך בשביל לסלק ממך את ההרגל הזה?" 

"תורידי. את. הבגדים. שלך." קורה מסננת, ועדיין מצליחה להשמע מאיימת כמו בפעם הראשונה שנפגשו. לידיה חייבת להעריך את הכישרון, או שאולי קורה הייל חרמנית היא קורה הייל רצחנית הרבה יותר. היא לא אמורה להיות מופתעת. "או שאת רוצה שאני אקרע אותם?" 

"אני מעוניינת בלהשאיר אותם. אני דווקא חושב שזה מוצא חן בעיניך." היא שולפת את אצבעותיה והבחורה השניה פולטת צליל נזקק, אך לידיה דוחפת את קורה מעליה. "על הברכיים, מותק. תורידי את התחתונים שלי, הפעם."

קורה עושה כמצווה עליה, על אף הבעת חוסר שביעות הרצון שהיא הוטה. לידיה יודעת שהיא סתם משחקת אותה. היא עדיין לובשת את הקוברטס המרופטות שלה ואת התחתונים המזוויעים שלה אבל קורה ערומה ומהממת, וכעת למרגלותיה; השפתיים שלה אדומות ונפוחות והשיער שלה פרוע והעיניים שלה מבזיקות בזהב כשהן לוכדות את מבטה של לידיה. נחישות – זה מה שלידיה אוהבת בבחורה. 

תחתוני התחרה הסגולים של לידיה נתלים כעת על הרגל שנכרכת סביב גבה של קורה והיא רועדת כשלשון פוגשת את פנים הירך שלה. קורה איטית – יסודית – ובהחלט יודעת מה היא עושה כשהיא סוגרת את שפתיה סביב הדגדגן של לידיה, אצבעות נדחפות בלא אזהרה לתוכה, והלשון שלה זריזה וחמה. לידיה לא אוהבת להיות קולנית בדרך כלל – זהו סיפוק ספציפי שלא תמיד מגיע לשותף שלה למיטה – אבל קורה כל-כך פאקינג טובה. מיומנת אפילו, אלוהים. זו וודאי לא הפעם הראשונה שלה, ולידיה מוצאת את עצמה נושכת את גב כף ידה כדי למנוע מהצלילים להיפלט. היא מושכת את קורה אליה, והלשון שלה חודרת מבין הוי שיצרה עם האצבעות שעדיין בתוכה, משתמשת בה כדי לזיין את לידיה מהר ורטוב. כשהיא זזה חזרה מעלה למצוץ את הדגדגן שלה, לידיה מרגישה את האורגזמה שלה נתפסת בבטנה, והיא תמיד נרטבת יותר כמה רגעים לפני; תמיד תהתה אם הטעם משתנה, אם זה יותר מדי. כנראה שלא, כי קורה ממשיכה כאילו היא גביע גלידה מזויין, כאילו שהיא לא יכולה לשבוע ממנה.

היא גומרת, וכשקורה לא עוצרת ורק מזיינת אותה מהר יותר עם שלוש אצבעות דקיקות, היא מגיע לאורגזמה שניה לא זמן רב לאחר מכן.

היא רוצה להגיד "וואו", אבל היא בכל זאת, לידיה מרטין. 

אחר כך, הן ממשיכות להתנשק בזמן שקורה כורכת ידיים סביב ישבנה ולידיה קופצת לחיקה. קורה מרימה אותה מהשולחן בכוחות על זאביים, צל של ניבים שמרפרפים על שפתה התחתונה של לידיה ומעידים על כך שהיא ללא ספק מחורמנת. לידיה טעמה את עצמה בעבר: ליקקה את אצבעותיה אחריה שאוננה ונישקה ארוכות את ג'קסון אחרי שירד לה. היא לא בדיוק אוהבת את זה, אבל היא מוכנה להקריב זאת לטובת העובדה שקורה תמשיך לנשק אותה.

הן מסיימות על הרצפה. אחרי שנפטרו מהתחתונים המזעזעים, קורה רוכנת מעליה, ברכיים משני צידי מותניה של לידיה, והיא רוכבת על האצבעות שלידיה זוקפת עבורה. היא חייתית יותר מאי פעם – נדמה שאפילו יותר מהפעם בה לידיה ראתה אותה משוחררת רסן בצורת הזאב שלה – הראש שלה נזרק אחורנית והיא מניעה את ירכיה קדימה ואחורה, לא יכולה לשבוע מהאצבעות של לידיה שבתוכה. היא משמיעה קולות המזכירים ללידיה יללה.

זה לא אמור להיות כל-כך לוהט.

"את הולכת לגמור, בייב?" לידיה לוחשת, משתמשת ביכולות טלקנטיות על מנת להחזיק את ידיה של קורה מאחורי גבה, כאילו היו קשורות בחבלים בלתי נראים. היא מתפתלת מעליה בניסיון להשתחרר, כמעט חסרת אונים. כשהאגודל שלה מלטף את הדגדגן הנפוח, כל גופה של קורה מצטמרר. "או שאת יכולה להחזיק עוד קצת למעני?" 

"חתיכת כלבה –" קורה פולטת, נבזי ונואש. "תגעי בי כבר, נו." 

לידיה מחייכת, אכזרי ומתוק. "תנשקי אותי שוב." וקורה מצייתת – קורה אוהבת להקשיב ללידיה, לא משנה כמה שהיא תתכחש לזה. לידיה נותנת לה את מה שהיא זקוקה לו ומשפשפת את הדגדגן שלה בזמן שקורה מתכווצת סביב האצבעות שלה, רועדת כנגדה וגונחת לתוך הפה שלה מילים חסרות פשר ו- "לעזאזל" ו"אל תפסיקי, אני אהרוג אותך אם תפסיקי" ו"לידיה". היא גומרת עם השיניים שלה נעוצות בצוואר של לידיה וזה – פאק, זה כואב יותר מכפי שזה אמור, אם כי זה מרגיש נכון. היא מזיינת אשת זאב, אחרי הכל. 

קורה קורסת על הרצפה לידה, ידיה אינן כבולות בקסם יותר והיא זורקת אחת מהן על פניה. החיוך שלה נראה משוחרר יותר מאי פעם, ולידיה מרגישה כמי שכבשה אומה שלמה. 

היא מחייכת לעצמה. "אמרתי לך שאני יכולה להתמודד עם אדם זאב." 

קורה מתרוממת על מרפקה, ומביטה בה מלמעלה, השיער שלה נופל סביבה כמו מסגרת לציור יפה ונדיר. העיניים שלה חצי עצומות כשהיא בוחנת את גופה של לידיה במבט ובאצבעות. "אז זה קרה כי ניסית להוכיח טענה?" היא לא נשמעת כועסת או מאוכזבת, רק משועשעת, ולידיה מחליטה שזה מוצא חן בעיניה. בנות נפגעות בקלות ואולי אחת מהסיבות שהיא לא התעסקה עם אחת עד כה. קורה שונה. זה עלול לעבוד. 

"לא, מותק," היא משיבה, מעבירה לשון ושפתיים על תנוך האוזן של קורה. "הצלחתי להוכיח טענה."

קורה נאנחת סביב חיוך קטן וכמעט בלתי נראה, והקול שלה מאתגר כשהיא אומרת: "תוכיחי שוב."


End file.
